


The Dragon's Sun

by bygone_daze



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Play, F/M, Group Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Intrigue, Jon is Jaehaerys, Multi, Oral Sex, Politics, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygone_daze/pseuds/bygone_daze
Summary: King Rhaegar's second son is sent to Dorne to explore a betrothal with its fiery princess.A tale of family, rivalry, lust, and ambition in a Westeros where Targaryens still take to the skies and the game of thrones is contested with dragonflame.
Relationships: Aegon VI Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Arianne Martell/Jon Snow, Ashara Dayne/Rhaegar Targaryen, Cersei Lannister/Rhaegar Targaryen, Myrcella Baratheon/Aegon VI Targaryen, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Robert Baratheon/Lyanna Stark
Comments: 50
Kudos: 164





	1. A Wedding at Sunspear

  
_She is half angel, half devil._

It was the first thought to cross Jaehaerys' mind as his bride made her entrance into Sunspear's grand sept. Arianne Martell was escorted by her uncle Prince Oberyn, basking in the attention of the gathered nobility as she strode confidently down the center aisle.

Jae drank in Ari's appearance as she approached. The princess was short in stature but womanly in form, taking after her Norvoshi mother. She wore snakeskin sandals and a white silk gown with cloth-of-gold embroidery, loose and flowing to accommodate the Dornish heat. An ornate bronze girdle called attention to the lushness of her hips, and her wedding gown was cut low enough to hint at the sinful curves beneath.

Late afternoon sun streamed in through the painted glass windows, making the bright fabric shine against her tawny skin, and amber gemstones glittered amid the thin gold circlet she wore atop her jet-black mane. 

Arianne's dark eyes locked with Jae's as she neared the altar, the corner of her mouth curving up into a smirk. He matched her gaze, fighting the urge to blush. _I can't be unmanned by my betrothed in front of my entire family._

He took stock of the accumulated royals as Ari stooped to embrace Prince Doran in his wheeled chair. Jae's mother Queen Ashara beamed up at him, still the loveliest woman in the kingdoms by his estimation. His father nodded proudly at him from her left, rare a smile tugging at his lips. 

Before Jae could return the gesture, King Rhaegar's attention was pulled away by his second wife whispering in his ear. Queen Cersei looked discomfited by the Dornish climate, her beauty only slightly marred by her ever-present scowl. _She just can't manage to be happy for her step-children - not even at our weddings._

Each of his father's queens was flanked by their eldest sons. Beside Cersei stood Jae’s younger half-brother, Prince Aemon, and his recent bride, Sansa Arryn. Aemon was two moons younger than Jae, but stood taller and more thickly built. His golden locks fell to his shoulders, and an air of detached boredom emanated from his purple eyes.

To Ashara's right was the silver-haired crown prince Aegon, handsome and dashing as he flashed a winning smile in Jae's direction. Egg's own wedding was only a few moons prior, and he hadn't been shy about offering his younger brother advice for the bedding. 

As the future king, Aegon had been tasked with pleasing two brides on his wedding night - _what a burden_ , Jae thought wryly. Egg's sister-wife Myrcaella stood beside him, her golden curls and innocent lilac eyes belying a hungrily ambitious nature. _Like mother, like daughter._

Wedding a half-sister ensured that Aegon's line would retain a healthy dose of Valyrian blood - critical to continued mastery of the dragons that had enabled House Targaryen's three-hundred year rule. Pairing full brothers and sisters had bred greatness and madness in equal measure, and the practice fell out of favor after the Dance of Dragons nearly brought about their dynasty's end.

Instead, a Great Council determined that rulers must have two queens - one to birth the future king, and the other to birth his bride. Tradition held that one wife should be the crown prince's eldest half-sister, while the second was chosen from among the greatest and most loyal houses of Westeros.

For Aegon, the latter role was awarded to Margaery of House Tyrell, now poised confidently beside Myrcaella. The future queen was garbed in a form-fitting black gown with scarlet lace stitched throughout the bodice. The thin fabric clung tightly to her midsection, calling attention to the rounded bump just beginning to protrude. _We have some catching up to do_ , thought Jaehaerys - although that was a challenge he looked forward to.

Jae's gaze now returned to the woman with whom his own future was linked. Princess Arianne had finished greeting the Martell delegation, and now climbed the white marble steps of the altar to take her position across from him. Finally she stood here before him, this bold, beguiling woman who would be his bride. 

Arianne stood a full head shorter than he, staring up at him with her dark eyes sparkling in excitement. "Are you _ready_ , my Prince?" she whispered, her plush lips curving teasingly. 

"You've prepared me well, Princess," Jae replied with a grin, only the septon within earshot. Despite being in the midst of the most important moment of his life, Ari's tone of seductive innocence brought him back to the first time she'd ever used it on him...

* * *

**2 years earlier**

Jaehaerys initially balked when his father told him he'd be sent off to foster at a strange lord's court. He'd spent the last three years squiring for his uncle, the greatest swordsman in the realm - while Aegon was stuck serving as their father's page. What life could be better than training for knighthood under Ser Arthur Dayne?

Their half-brother Aemon was squire to his own white-cloaked uncle, Ser Jaime, and the three princes developed a mostly good-natured rivalry as they grew into young men. Aegon was the first to kiss a girl, while Aemon mounted his dragon earlier than his brothers. But Jae knew himself to be the best of the three with a sword, with no small thanks to his sparring sessions with Ser Arthur. 

All three of them were equals in terrorizing their sisters, though the Targaryen girls gave as good as they got. 

Ashara's raven-haired daughter Rhaenys was a natural leader, barking orders at her brothers while constantly reminding them she was the eldest. 

Myrcaella was initially shy as the youngest of Rhaegar's get, but grew bolder as she flowered into a beauty to rival her mother - especially as she gained an awareness of the future queenship that awaited her.

Their young aunt Daenerys liked to play peacemaker among them - when she wasn't beguiling them herself. All three boys were convinced that the silver-haired vision was the Jonquil to their Florian at one time or another. 

But as their childhood neared its twilight hour, Rhaegar began forming careful plans for his children's futures - especially his three sons. Aegon was the crown prince, but they all must be ready and able to rule one day. Jae's father often lectured on this subject while the royal family took their meals, Cersei's eyes gleaming with ambition as she sent pointed looks toward Aemon.

The time had come for each lad to leave the confines of King's Landing, to see the Seven Kingdoms and build goodwill among the lords they would one day oversee. Aegon would be sent to the Eyrie to learn the art of rulership and diplomacy from a master of the craft in Lord Jon Arryn. 

Aemon was bound for Riverrun to study under Brynden Tully, a renowned battle commander. It was rumored that he would one day be granted a seat of his own in the Riverlands - the hulking fortress of Harrenhal, which was without a holder since the death of the childless Lady Whent. 

And for his part, Jaehaerys was heading south to Storm's End. With this news came the promise from his father that he would one day be named the prince of Summerhall, the royal keep nestled at the southwestern border of the Stormlands. But first, he had to survive two years at the court of the notorious Lord Robert Baratheon.

* * *

Uncle Arthur had recently been named Lord Commander of the Kingsgaurd after Gerold Hightower's passing, so he would not be joining Jae on his journey. Instead, it was Ser Barristan Selmy who rode out by his side - a seasoned stormlander returning to the region that birthed him. 

Jae was forced to leave his dragon behind as well, since Storm's End lacked any means of housing the beast. Clad in stormy gray scales and scarlet horns, Darkwynd had hatched when Jae was still at Queen Ashara's breast. While smaller than either of his brother's dragons, he was fast and nible in flight - and increasingly bonded to his rider. Jae would miss him dearly.

And so it was a very uncertain young prince who first arrived at Storm's End, missing his family and his mentor, his dragon and his home. The Baratheon keep was large and foreboding, its massive curtain wall looming over Shipbreaker Bay, and the day he arrived Cape Wrath was beset by one of its trademark gales. 

But Lord Robert's laughter boomed even louder than the thunder outside his walls as he welcomed his royal ward. His japes about Ser Barristan getting lost in the Kingswood brought a smile to Jae's face, as did the rolling eyes of his wife beside him. 

Lady Lyanna Baratheon was raised in the faraway North, but it was quickly apparent that her word held just as much sway at Strorm's End as her husband's. She was bold and adventurous, friendly but temperamental; Lyanna always made sure that the keep crackled with energy, and Jae took a liking to her at once. 

Robert's eldest son was of an age with Jaehaerys, and the two became fast friends. Steffon took after his father in looks, already tall and muscled at five and ten, and he proved himself a worthy foe in the training yard. Between sparring sessions with Steffon, Ser Barristan, and the occasional appearance from Lord Robert himself, Jae felt his skills in combat sharpening ever further.

A year had come and gone in the blink of an eye when a raven came with the royal seal, proposing a match between Steffon and Jae's aunt Daenerys. Rhaegar was determined to strengthen the ties between the crown and its greatest vassals, and a betrothal to the king's only sister was a prize indeed. 

Jaehaerys was pleased with the potential union of his aunt and foster-brother, though he now regretted telling Steffon of the kissing games he and Dany played when they were younger. The brawny lordling was full of good cheer as they delved into a cask of mead during that night's feast, until Jae revealed that he'd also received a raven from his father.

King Rhaegar had tasked his son with a journey to Sunspear, the seaside seat of House Martell. Jae's official mandate was to spend two months as a royal envoy to Prince Doran, but his true purpose was far more daunting. Discussions of a betrothal had been quietly broached, between Jaehaerys and Prince Doran's heiress - talks which this visit would either scuttle or cement. _Two moons to decide a lifetime,_ he'd thought darkly. _And I don't even know if it's a prize I want to win._

* * *

The journey to Sunspear ran roughly a week by sea, and unfavorable winds meant their chartered galley took longer still to reach its goal. This left Jaehaerys with plenty of time to ponder the mission his father gave him, and what it meant for his future. 

Jae understood from a young age that Aegon would be king one day, and that his role would be to support his brother's rule. He'd once entertained thoughts of donning a white cloak like his uncle, maybe even rising to Lord Commander one day. 

Queen Ashara did her best to dissuade him from that idea. "How can you give me grandchildren if you're married to your sword?" she teased, tousling the dark curls she'd given him.   
  
His mother had a point, as usual. As Jae grew closer to manhood, he'd begun to notice the charms of the maidens at court, and a life without female companionship started to seem less appealing. 

And so his thoughts had turned to Summerhall, the traditional seat of the second-eldest Targaryen prince. The palace was currently without a holder, Prince Viserys having wed the Velaryon heiress and departed to Driftmark. Jaehaerys could take a wife and make a home there, maybe returning to King's Landing one day to serve on Aegon's council. He had no great mind for letters or sums, but hadn't Uncle Arthur said he had the makings of a leader of men?

Jae had made his peace with that future - even dared to look forward to it. But now this? Dorne? It was something he had never contemplated. The prince had never set foot in his mother's homeland, nor had the members of its ruling house appeared in the capital in his memory.

Some whispered that the Martells resented Rhaegar for choosing a daughter of House Dayne for his queen, rather than Princess Elia. Others spoke ill of the queer Dornish custom of inheritance - would Prince Doran really allow a _daughter_ to succeed him over his own sons? 

Jaehaerys tried to push these thoughts from his mind as their time at sea drew to a close. He may not be destined for the Kingsguard, but he still had duties to uphold. For his house, his good name, and his future, he would do what his father tasked him with. _Into the snakepit I go._

* * *

Their ship docked at a private harbor jutting into the sea from the eastern edge of Sunspear, providing direct access to the palace without braving the streets of the shadow city. As they began to disembark, their path was lined with spear-wielding guardsmen in colorful tunics, and down their center strode a dark young woman with a steely gaze. 

_She looks more likely to kill me than wed me,_ Jae thought as his escort approached. She was nearly as tall as he was, with muscled shoulders, a heavy brow and close-set eyes that drilled into them suspiciously. "Who is in command here?" she barked. "You'd best have a damned good reason for arriving at these docks without leave from House Martell."

Jae shared a wary a glance with Ser Barristan. _If this is my intended, I may need that white cloak after all._

"Obarra!" chided another voice from behind the fierce woman. "Are you already intimidating our royal guest?"

And that was how he first beheld her, winking playfully as she stepped out from the shadow of the burly Sand Snake. Jaehaerys sucked in a breath - Princess Arianne was a striking beauty, sun-kissed and buxom with a bright smile that already hinted at the mischief to come. Her eyes were large, golden brown and full of mirth as she took in his flummoxed state. 

"Aha. So this is the overdue Targaryen," Obara replied, assessing him once again. "I think you blame me wrongly, cousin. He looks more afraid of you than me." Her scowl transformed into a knowing smirk. 

Jae pulled himself together, striding forward with Ser Barristan at his heels. "My only fear," he declared, "was that we'd never make it to Sunspear. Forgive our late arrival, the seas were rough and our ravens must've lost their way in the storm. I am Jaehaerys Targaryen, and this is Ser Barristan Selmy."

"The Dragon Prince and Barristan the Bold," Arianne replied, eyes flashing as she dipped into a graceful curtsy. "Please excuse my cousin's coarse manners. Welcome to Dorne, your grace." 

* * *

Jae had expected his time with the Princess to mirror the chaste practices of courtship he'd observed in the capital - an exchange of gentle words and shy compliments during chaperoned strolls through the palace gardens.

But that was not the way of things in Dorne, nor the way of its Princess. Arianne proved to be spontaneous and brash, quick to anger but even quicker to laugh. She soon took to calling him 'Jae', a nickname usually reserved for his family - but he found that he didn't mind. 

His first few days at Sunspear were spent paying his respects to Prince Doran, attending feasts and meeting various members of the Dornish elite. But soon, the hours opened up. He began making frequent appearances in the training yard, sparring with Obara or Lady Nym while Arianne taunted him from the gallery.

The Princess herself was no warrior, but was surprisingly capable on horseback. They took sand steeds out for lengthy rides along the coast, and spent two days at the Water Gardens, playing cyvasse under the shade of orange trees and laughing at the children's antics.

On the surface Arianne was all frivolity and flirtation, but Jae began to uncover a thoughtful and considered person beneath that veneer.

He was surprised how quickly he found himself confiding in her. He told her of his frustrations growing up in Aegon's shadow, and of the quiet tension that bubbled between Ashara's children and Cersei's in recent years.

Sibling rivalry was a subject Arianne knew all too well. She told Jaehaerys of her frequent clashes with her father, whose temperament was in some ways opposite her own. She confessed to a long held fear that he'd marry her off to some far flung lord and name Quentyn as his heir instead.

Jaehaerys did his best to reassure her, as she did for him, and their discussions of worries often ended in smiles. Slowly but surely, he felt them beginning to build trust in one another.

One day, she proposed that they spend an afternoon strolling through the bustling markets and bazaars of the shadow city beyond Sunspear's walls.

"Tell me, your grace, and be honest." Arianne turned toward to him as they walked among the colorful merchant stalls. "You're a son of House Targaryen, where men rule and women are used for their wombs and bloodlines. Would you not chafe at being my consort, if you and I were wed?"

Jae cocked an eyebrow at her sudden mention of the true purpose for his visit, which had gone largely unspoken up to that point. "You underestimate me, Princess," he replied. "I'm half Dornish, after all. The woman who raised me is proud and strong; she makes her presence felt in any room she's in. Whenever and whomever I wed, I'll expect nothing less from my bride."

"Besides," he added cheekily, between bites of a desert melon. "I'm going to be the Prince of Summerhall. So even if I _were_ to be your consort, you'd have to be mine first."

"Hmph," Arianne snorted, snatching the fruit from his hand and taking a bite. She rolled her eyes, but did not seem displeased.

The next day as they walked along the inner walls of the palace, Jae posed a question of his own to the princess. 

"When you rule Dorne one day, _which you will_ ," he asked, elbowing her playfully, "what sort of ruler will you be?"

"A different sort than its current one, I promise you that," she replied wryly. "That's why my father prefers Quentyn. My brother looks like him, talks like him - even thinks like him."

"Well, I for one am glad you take after your mother," the prince japed.

Ari elbowed him back before continuing. "My father is too calculating for his own good. He lies in wait for opportunities that never come, while Dorne looks for leadership and gets silence in return."

They gazed upon the pale sandstone parapets of the palace surrounding them, gleaming against the bright azure of the sea beyond.

"I will be different," she continued, determination in her voice. "I will _lead_ , not just with strategy, but with passion as well. I will inspire my people, remind them we are unbowed and unbent. The viper lies in wait before it strikes, but strike it must."

Jaehaerys saw a yet another side of her when she spoke like this. She was ambitious, yes, but more than that, she took pride in her people and her lands. "That sounds like a snake I wouldn't want to tread on," he replied with a grin.

"What about you?" Arianne asked, reaching the edge of the walkway and turning back to face him. "What use does a Targaryen have for the love of his people? If they misbehave, you can feed them to your dragon." She leaned back against the balustrade, smiling deviously. 

It wasn't the first time the princess made casual reference to Darkwynd. It was clear to Jae that his status as a dragon rider excited her, despite her best efforts to appear nonchalant.

"Dragons are not invincible, as your ancestors proved. And Targaryens, even less so." He approached the stone railing and perched beside her, facing out toward the harbor and the sea beyond. "Fear alone is not enough to make people loyal," he added. "My grandfather was proof of that."

"Ah yes, the Destruction of Duskendale," Arianne replied, glancing at him searchingly. "I have heard the tales. They say the Mad King's dragon burned hundreds of townsfolk and reduced the castle to slag."

"All because its lord demanded lower taxes," said Jae disgustedly. "King Aerys could have heard him out, or even punished him for his impudence. But instead he mounts his dragon and destroys the entire town? He was drunk with power, and forgot the obligations a king owes to his people."

A pregnant silence fell between them before Arianne spoke again. "He forgot the royal marriage customs as well, did he not?"

Jae nodded grimly. "He insisted on a pure-blooded heir, taking only his full sister to wife. He was a young king with a very large dragon, and there was no man brave enough to tell him no."

"Then we must thank the gods that your father grew up to become that man," Arianne replied thoughtfully.

The horror of Duskendale had spurred the young Prince Rhaegar into action, convinced that his father's bloodlust would be downfall of his house. He moved under a shroud of secrecy with the support of a few trusted lords, his father's Hand chief among them. Backed by a host of Lannister men-at-arms and most of the Kingsguard, Rhaegar and Lord Tywin staged a largely bloodless coup - though the Mad King himself was slain amid the chaos.

Rhaegar then ascended to the throne, marrying the sister of his best friend and the daughter of his greatest ally, and began the long journey to restore the realm's trust in House Targaryen.

"My father is a hero, and a good king." Jaehaerys said with a sigh. "As my brother will be after him. I'm not sure where that leaves me though," he added wryly. 

"It leaves you in Dorne, standing beside a princess, watching the sun set over the Summer Sea," replied Arianne. "Are you sure you have cause to complain?"

Jae turned to look upon his companion, whom he felt himself grow closer to by the day. He couldn't help but return her smile.

"No," he replied, reaching out to take her hand as they began strolling back to the keep. "I don't believe I do." 

* * *

On one of his final days in Sunspear, Jaehaerys was in the midst of a vigorous session in the training yard when Ser Barristan snuck past his defenses to land a sharp blow on his thigh. As Jae dropped to his knee with a grunt, a familiar husky voice called out from the gallery. 

"Losing to an old man? Where is your pride?" Arianne teased. She had long since charmed her way into the Kingsguard's good graces, so feared no reprisal from the grinning knight.

"I'd like to see _you_ fare better," Jae called back in retort, enjoying the reprieve as a he baked in the desert sun. "Dorne's women are supposed to be as fierce as your men, are they not?" 

"Don't be fooled, your grace," a man's voice rang out. "She has handled more spears than most."

A nervous laughter tittered from among the onlookers. Jae turned to find the source of the remark, his eyes settling on a tall, brown haired knight smirking in his direction. _Daemon Sand._

Only the prior night, Ari's silver-tongued cousin Tyene let slip that the Bastard of Godsgrace was once Arianne's lover, and had even asked Prince Doran for her hand in marriage. The offer was promptly declined, she said, and Daemon had never forgotten the slight.

Jae knew by now that the princess was no blushing maiden, but to hear this handsome youth boast of his _knowledge_ of her in front of half the court set his blood aboil.

"Speaking of spears, I have yet to see you set foot in the yard Ser," said Jaehaerys, surprised by coldness of his voice. He knew his feelings for the princess were growing, but when did he become this possessive? 

"Well then now is the time," replied Daemon, his eyes narrowed in response to the challenge. He caught a practice sword tossed by one of his companions and lithely jumped the wooden rail surrounding the arena. 

A buzz of excitement grew among the observers as the other combatants cleared the yard. Jae took a moment to search his mind for anything he'd heard of his opponent. 

Tyene had mentioned that Daemon was knighted by Oberyn Martell after serving as the prince's squire. But he had only just returned from accompanying the prince on a diplomatic mission to Tyrosh, so Jae had yet to see his skill with a sword. 

He’d undoubtedly learned much and more from the Red Viper, but Jae had studied under Ser Arthur Dayne. He put his trust in everything his uncle taught him as their duel began. 

Daemon was quick and agile in his movements, spinning and dodging in response to the Jaehaerys' thrusts. Jae was glad they fought with swords - if they were using Dornish short-spears, he may well have been overmatched. 

As it was, despite the skill of the handsome youth he offered little Jae hadn't seen before. He let his opponent tire himself with a flurry of strikes before putting his own speed and power on display.

Daemon parried admirably, but Jae deceived him by subtly switching grips between thrusts. He caught the Donishman's blade in his sword guard, leaving him wrong-footed - then slammed a shoulder into his foe's chest, sending him crashing into the dirt. 

The vanquished Daemon blinked in disbelief below him, clearly unaccustomed to losing at arms. _Maybe that will teach him to hold his tongue,_ Jae thought with satisfaction.

The prince spared glance above him, to the overlook where the princess stood. Arianne gazed back at him with the same triumphant smirk she wore after winning a game of cyvasse.

Jae found the expression both thrilling and discomfiting. _This girl will be the death of me_ , he thought as he strode silently from the yard. 

* * *

It was later that same afternoon. After returning to his chambers to bathe and change, Jaehaerys received an unexpected summons from the princess. He dismissed Ser Barristan before making his way to her spacious rooms on the opposite side of the Tower of the Sun. 

It was his first time seeing her chambers, and Jae spent a moment taking in his surroundings. The room was large and airy, richly appointed as befitting of a princess. He blinked from the afternoon sun streaming in from the balcony before his eyes at last settled on his host. 

"I was hoping you'd come without your shadow." Arianne lay on her side across her large, canopied bed, propped up on her elbow and staring at him expectantly.

She wore only a thin silk robe, a creamy orange color reminiscent of her house's sigil. It looked as if a gust of wind would be enough to send the sheer fabric billowing, leaving her bare before him.

"Princess," he managed stiffly, his throat suddenly gone dry. "Do you have need of me?"

"Yes," she replied. "I do. I have great need of you." She beckoned him forward, and he felt his feet move toward her as if they had minds of their own.

"You made me _want_ you today, when you fought for me in the arena," she said, her dark eyes boring into him as he drew nearer. Jae felt his cheeks redden.

"I did not _require_ you to defend me," she added, eyes flashing. "But one day I might. And you proved yourself up to the task."

"I didn't like the way he spoke of you," Jaehaerys replied, stopping a few feet short of where she lay. He bid his heart to stop pounding, but to no avail.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you've begun to care for me," said the princess, grinning slyly. "As it happens, I care for you as well. Let me show you how much."

"Arianne," Jae said softly, trying to think clearly. "There is no need to-"

"This is why you're in Dorne, is it not?" she interrupted impatiently. "For us to learn of one another? Come, then, and know me. _All_ of me."

She slowly pulled her garment to the side, exposing a naked breast to his view. It was large and round and beautiful, and Jae couldn't keep his eyes away.

"Why do you hesitate?" she pouted, her tone one of mock innocence. "Is it me? Am I not fit to be the bride of a dragon prince?" To Jae's amazement, she raised a finger to her breast, drawing tantalizing circles around her huge dark nipple. 

" _Gods_ , you make me want you," he growled, his breeches suddenly feeling like a prison. 

He was not a perfect knight, nor a paragon of virtue, but a man of flesh and blood. Of course he wanted her. He had a growing suspicion that she and Tyene had conspired to cause his and Daemon's feud. But strangely, that thought only made him want her more - _his clever, conniving princess._

And suddenly he found himself beside her, reservations abandoned if they were ever truly there. Their mouths crashed together eagerly, and he tasted wine and blood oranges on her willing tongue. 

Jae ran his hand through her dark, wavy locks as he kissed her, breathing in her flowery musk. Her lips were full and sensual - if he was honest, he'd wanted to taste them since the first time she smiled at him on the docks. 

He clutched at the smooth skin of her side, pushing her silk garment clear from his path. His fingers traced along the lush curve of her hip to her narrow waist, sliding up past her ribs to grasp at her bared teat. It was ripe and full, supple to the touch, and he wanted to explore every inch. 

Arianne slipped her hand beneath his linen tunic, massaging his muscled abdomen approvingly. Her breathing hitched as the prince palmed her breasts, the pads of his fingers tweaking her hardening nipples.

"Do you like them, Jae?" she whispered, nibbling at his earlobe. "You can kiss them, if you'd like."

Jaehaerys needed no further encouragement. He trailed his tongue down the princess' neck, planting kisses at the hollow of her throat before arriving at the tops of her breasts. 

Her areola were a warm shade of brown against her caramel skin, capped with stiff round peaks that begged for his attention. She ran her fingers through his dark curls, cupping a breast with her other hand and raising it toward his lips in offering.

Jae began by licking wide, wet circles around her huge areola as the princess moaned with want. He teased her for as long as she could bear it, before at last he flicked his tongue across the pebbled bud at its center.

"Mmmm," the princess hummed in pleasure as Jae lavished her nipple. He closed his lips around her peak and sucked gently, enthralled by how hard it grew in response.

He felt almost drunk, both on the thrill of his earlier victory and on Arianne herself. Desire was coursing through him, a primal need to bring pleasure to the beauty beside him. 

"You've made me wet, Jae," Arianne purred from above him. She took his hand and guided it downward, through the soft curls of her mound to the slick folds below. 

Struck by inspiration, Jae relinquished her nipple and began kissing her lower, past the soft, tanned skin of her stomach to the trimmed patch of black hair below.

Arianne turned slightly, now laying flat on her back with her smooth thighs spread wide in invitation. Jae had never performed the Lord's Kiss before, and various bawdy but useful stories flooded his mind as he regarded her sex from up close. 

Her outer lips were slightly darker than the surrounding skin, enclosing pretty pink petals that glistened enticingly. Jae brought his mouth so close that she could feel his breath tickle against her waiting cunt. "Shall I kiss you here, princess?" he asked softly.

His tongue darted out without awaiting a response, teasing at her succulent lips before licking a wet swath up and down her entrance. "Oh, _yes_ Jae," she moaned from above him, the taste of her tangy nectar flooding his mouth. 

Jaehaerys adjusted his angle slightly, allowing the tip of his tongue to delve past her labia into the tight pink channel within. 

He risked a glance upward at the panting princess above him. Arianne's eyes were half-lidded in pleasure, her mouth hanging slightly agape. She played with her breast with one hand, the other gripping his curly mane, urging him on as he worshiped at the altar of her cunt.

Jae found his attention drawn to the small pink orb above her entrance, beginning to dance his tongue around and across her hooded pearl.

"Ohhh, my prince!" Arianne's response was immediate. "There, right there!" 

Jaehaerys did as commanded, leaning forward to suck gently at her pearl and bathe it with his tongue. "Oh yes, oh _fuck_ ," she moaned brazenly now, seemingly building toward a climax.

It felt incredible to the prince, to bring this kind of pleasure to the woman he desired. Inside his breeches, he felt himself growing so hard it almost hurt.

The muscles in Arianne's stomach suddenly tightened, her thighs trembling around him as she let out a series of gasps. Her cunt grew impossibly wet, with Jae lapping eagerly at her juices as she rode out each wave of her finish.

Jae licked his lips in satisfaction, shifting back to his earlier position beside the voluptuous beauty. "You're a dangerous boy," she murmured, smiling wickedly as she kissed him. He wondered if she liked the taste of herself on his tongue. 

Arianne began deftly unlacing his breeches as they kissed, slipping her hand beneath his smallclothes to finally free his member. "And a big one too," she exclaimed happily, staring down at his rigid length. "I had heard the men of house Dayne carried _a large_ _sword_ , but this is truly impressive."

Jae found himself speechless as she licked her palm, reaching down to form a tight grip around his shaft. Her thumb brushed at his weeping slit, using the combined moisture to begin sliding smoothly up and down his manhood. 

Her touch was soft but skillful, building up into a steady rhythm as she massaged his length. It wasn’t long before Jae realized that he couldn't withstand much more. " _Fuck_ , Ari," he exclaimed as she sensed his end approaching and quickened the pace of her strokes.

A rush of pleasure flowed through him as his cock erupted, spattering Arianne's belly with thick white strings of his seed. His milky essence stood in sharp contrast against the tanned skin of her stomach, and it felt like forever before she coaxed the last of it from him with her final few strokes.

"My, my," she purred, arching an eyebrow as she surveyed the mess he'd made on her. "And all for me?"

She lowered a hand to where his seed was pooling around her naval, scooping it up with her fingertips and raising them to her lips. "Seven _hells_ , princess," Jae managed, utterly transfixed as he watched her lick the digits clean. 

"It tastes sweet, Jae," she said, batting her eyes softly before breaking out into a devilish grin. "But complicated. Just like you." 

* * *

The wave of memories flashed over him in little more than an instant. Jae’s focus now returned to the crowded sept, where that intriguing, seductive girl from his past now stood before him as his bride.

Arianne looked up at him curiously, sensing that his mind had briefly been elsewhere. _I'll tell you later_ , he told her with a wordless grin.

The elderly septon now finally began the ceremony, preaching of how marriage was a blessed gift of the Seven to be cherished and held sacred. Jae knew he should listen to the old man's words, but he found himself drowning out everything but the lovely princess whose hands he now held.

In truth, the two of them had only had that short time together in Dorne. For the last year they'd exchanged words only by raven, until his return to Sunspear a week before their wedding. And yet as Arianne gazed into his eyes with a smile that was only for him, Jae had no doubt that this was where he was meant to be.

At last the time came to exchange their vows, Jae feeling a surge of something he couldn't name as they pledged themselves to one another. "I am his, and he is mine," Arianne proclaimed, eyes shining up at him.

Jae couldn't think of a sound he liked better than those words, or a sight he liked more than that of his happy bride. "I am hers, and she is mine," he declared in reply. _All mine._

* * *

"To the Prince and Princess of Summerhall!" 

The toast rang out through Sunspear's cavernous great hall, their wedding feast having now commenced. Jae recognized the booming voice of his foster brother Steffon Baratheon, somehow already half in his cups.

Beside his burly friend sat his aunt Daenerys, whom Steffon had wed at Storm's End not long after Jae's return from Dorne. Their union had apparently been fruitful, for Dany was already swollen with child. She was much farther along then Margaery, so Jae was pleasantly surprised that his aunt made the journey to Sunspear.

"Would you like to see me like that?" Arianne murmured in his ear from his side at the high table. "My belly big and round with your child?" 

Jae reached beneath the table, squeezed her thigh in admonishment. "You can save that sort of talk for the bedding."

"Talk, during the bedding?" she teased. "I think I'll have better uses for my tongue." Not for the first time, Jae wondered how he was going to keep up with his wanton wife.

As the servants brought out steaming platters of braised goat and stuffed peppers, Arianne began discretely noting the prominent Dornish families in attendance.

First were the Ullers of Hellholt, whose lord was married to Ari's aunt Elia. She was not to be confused with Lord Uller's natural daugher _Ellaria_ , who sat beside Prince Oberyn as his lover and paramour.

Among the few houses whose power exceeded that of Hellholt were the Yronwoods, whose fairer features set them apart from most Dornishmen. Jae recalled that bad blood once existed between Yronwood and Sunspear, which Ari's brother helped mend by serving as Lord Anders' ward.

Speaking of Quentyn, the plain-faced prince was also nearby, seated next to his newly betrothed. Sylva Santagar was a lifelong friend of Arianne's, and the heiress to nearby Spottswood. Jae hoped that their upcoming marriage would ease the tension between his bride and her brother. Arianne's own inheritance now seemed unquestionably secure - _the perks of a union with House Targaryen._

Seated at another nearby table was Jae's cousin Edric Dayne, the young lord of Starfall. Jaehaerys was eager to spend more time with the pale-haired youth, though at the moment the lad was busy absorbing what looked to be some stern advice from Rhaenys.

Jaehaery's elder sister was nearing the end of a months long tour of the Seven Kingdoms. Rhae had traveled north to wed Brandon Stark's heir soon after Jae left for his fostering. Having given her new husband a son of her own, she'd mounted her dragon and departed Winterfell to attend her siblings' weddings, leaving her year-old babe in the care of his nurses. _She never was one to take no for an answer._

Jae himself had arrived in Dorne on dragonback as well. In a fortnight's time, he and Arianne would depart for Summerhall, and he couldn't begin this new chapter of his life without Darkwynd by his side. 

An army of laborers built a huge wooden enclosure outside the city to house their beasts, which also included Viserys' silvery dragon and Aemon's massive scarlet mount. Thankfully the King's Landing contingent of Targaryens had opted to travel by ship, or the smallfolk would've feared the invasion of Dorne had begun anew. 

Beyond Lord Edric sat a more distant Dayne cousin, the Knight of High Hermitage. The man known as Darkstar was undoubtedly handsome, but had a cruel and calculating gaze that Jaehaerys misliked. He had recently wed the younger of the Fowler twins - though according to Arianne, the girl would only bed him if Lady Nym joined as well.

"What?" she grinned indignantly, Jae raising an eyebrow at the detail. "You must know these things, if you're to rule by my side one day."

He was distracted then by a flash of fiery red hair, turning to glance at the striking young woman who bore it. They locked eyes for a moment, evoking a memory he was slightly less keen to return to...

* * *

Jae had departed Sunspear only two days after his and Arianne's memorable encounter. As their galley sailed back to the Stormlands, he sent a raven to his father in King's Landing. The message said simply that his visit to Dorne was a success, and that he'd be glad to return one day.

The prince thought that the meaning behind his words was clear, but the next several moons brought only silence in return. He began to wonder if the landscape of politics had shifted. _Did father decide to use him as fodder for some other alliance? Had he somehow offended Prince Doran during his visit?_

Every part of Jaehaerys longed to see his princess again, but as the months went by without word, it began to seem like a future that may not come to pass.

As fate would have it, it was during this time that Valena Toland paid a visit to Storm's End. Lord Robert's brother Renly was unlanded and unwed, and the heiress to Ghost Hill seemed to make a logical match.

Yet to Robert's chagrin, Renly showed little interest in courting their Dornish guest, preferring to pass his time with his loyal flock of squires instead. One morning after breakfast, Robert beckoned Jae over and tasked him with entertaining Valena for the last few days of her visit. "Show the girl some fun, lest she go home angry and turn half of Dorne against us," the lord grumbled, waving him away.

In spite of the circumstances, the prince and the heiress proved to be a good match. Valena was an eye-catching young woman, tall and fierce with long red hair, high cheekbones and bright green eyes. She was ruggedly skilled on horseback, and it only took one good ride through the verdant hills of Cape Wrath for her mood to improve.

Valena liked telling stories, and Jae knew how to listen. Toward the end of their second day’s ride, they sat together on his cloak in a grassy meadow, listening to the waves crash against the nearby cliffs. In one moment they were laughing over some trifle, and in the next her mouth was pressed to his.

Her tongue dueled his aggressively, and soon her hands were fumbling at his breeches. Jae was caught off-guard; part of him thought to put a stop to it, but his body's response betrayed him. Before any guilt could truly set in, she was climbing atop him, hiking up her skirts and aligning his length to her entrance.

The Toland girl was starkly different from the princess, her body lithe and toned where Arianne's was soft and curved. She lowered herself onto his member and began rocking her hips against his, riding him like like a well-bred courser. When they were done, Jae was too shy to admit that it had been his first time.

They spoke little of what had transpired, but the next day they returned to the same secluded meadow, and the day after that as well. It wasn't until their final coupling that Jae had the confidence to take control, guiding her onto her hands and knees and mounting her from behind. Her fiery locks had cascaded down her back as he took her, hard and fast, enjoying her moans of surprise before spending his seed on her back.

Needless to say, Valena left Storm's End without a betrothal. Her and Jae's goodbye was brief and stilted, and after boarding her ship she hadn't looked back. They both had known what this was, each of them serving as a means to the other's end.

Jaehaerys had needed a release, a distraction from the world of uncertainty he was mired in. And as for Valena? She likely wanted to wash away the disappointment that Renly had wrought. But then again, maybe it was just another story for her to tell, of a _long ago tryst with a dragon prince._

Only a few weeks after her departure, a raven arrived bearing a message with his father's seal. Jae was instructed to return to King's Landing to attend Prince Aegon's wedding, followed shortly by Aemon's at Harrenhal. 

And most importantly, in six months time he would return to Sunspear with all of his family in tow, to take the hand of Princess Arianne Martell.

* * *

He and Valena shared only a glance before she quickly turned away, in conversation with a handsome woman Jae took to be her mother.

"Did you spot an old friend?" Arianne asked coyly. 

Jaehaerys turned to her searchingly, now feeling uncomfortably warm. "Oh, please Jae," she chided. "Deception is not your strong suit. People talk, especially women and _especially_ Dornish ones."

He quickly banished any thoughts of denial. "Ari, it was before we were betrothed, and I... feared that we never would be." 

"Save your breath," she replied sharply. "I am not angry - _anymore_. Jealousy doesn't suit a princess." 

Jae sipped at his wine, feeling a combination of alarm and relief. "I am yours now, and always will be," he said quietly after a moment.

"I didn't know you had it in you, to be honest," said Arianne, kicking him under the table. "But I forgive you. And besides," she smirked, "maybe she taught you a thing or two."

 _That she did_ , Jae thought, knowing better than to say it aloud. In truth, he'd been glad to have some experience under his belt when his brothers began swapping tales before Aegon's wedding.

Egg's years in the Eyrie had included their share of misadventures, particularly with one Myranda Royce. A childhood friend of Sansa Arryn, she was blessed with the "biggest teats you've ever seen" according to Aegon's boasting. Egg was still on good terms with the older girl, even claiming to have helped broker her betrothal to Edmure Tully, the young lord of Riverrun. _Quite a climb for the daughter of a steward,_ Jae pondered. _It never hurts to have 'friends' in high places._

Aemon meanwhile had bragged of his couplings with a certain Amerei Mooton. A strapping girl with flaxen hair, her mother was a sister to Lord Darry, and her father Lord Myles was once Rhaegar's squire. _Two of our most loyal houses,_ Jae thought wryly, recalling Aemon's tales of how eagerly 'Ami' had fucked him. Rumor had it that she was now betrothed to Lord Piper's heir. _I hope he doesn't expect blood on the sheets._

Jae's brothers had sewn their wild oats to be sure, but each seemed to be settling nicely into their married lives. Now for he and Arianne, it was time to do the same. The princess chose that moment to lick sweet lemon cream from her finger, giving him a sultry look. _Then again, perhaps there's still some fun to be had._

* * *

After surviving the first dance with his bride without embarrassment, Jae was now paired with the only woman who rivaled her in his heart - his mother.

Still a renowned beauty well into her thirties, Ashara's voilet eyes shined into her son's as they stepped in time to the musicians' melodies. To Jae's relief, many other dancers now joined them on the floor. On their left, Viserys swayed with his charming silver-haired wife, Lady Elaena Velaryon. On their other flank, Arianne was being twirled by Ser Arthur, clearly beguiling the white knight just as she did his nephew.

"I am proud of you, Jaehaerys," said the queen, squeezing his arm happily as they went through their steps. "My youngest child, returning to my homeland to marry its princess."

"Thank you, mother," Jae said, returning her smile. "I'm a lucky man, and a happy one." 

"And soon you'll have a family of your own," Ashara added, arriving at her favorite topic. 

They both stole a glance at Arianne as she spun gracefully before the Kingsguard, her ivory gown swirling. "Gods, just look at her," his mother chuckled. "That body, those hips - that girl was made for birthing babes." 

"Not true," Jae replied cheekily, eager to change the subject from his bride's physique. "She was made," he retorted, "for ruling Dorne."

"My son, I have raised you well," Ashara replied with a grin. "Now forgive a mother's questioning, and tell me - do you love her?"

 _Straight to the point, this woman._ Jaehaerys fell silent for a moment, taking stock of what was in his heart. Affection, certainly. Lust, absolutely. But love? It was too early to say.

"I think I'm on my way," he said, and the words felt true as he spoke them. 

"Good lad. Tell her so, early and often, and soon enough you'll find that you mean it."

"Yes, mother," he replied with a sigh. He was well accustomed to being on the receiving end of a barrage of advice from the queen.

"And, remember, Jae," she continued, leaning closer. "Marriage is a partnership. It wasn't easy at first for your father and me, never mind _Cersei_. But he and I shared a duty to the realm, and over time... well, we came to share much more than that."

It was rare for Ashara to speak frankly of tension with her husband or sister-wife, though Jae certainly knew it was there. But before he could probe more deeply, the song they danced to drew to a close.

"Enjoy yourself tonight," his mother winked, offering her final piece of wisdom. "You've a lifetime to get to know each other - but it never hurts to get off to a good start."

* * *

The Dornish bedding customs were different from what Jae had observed at other nuptials.

Thankfully, they would not be groped and jostled as drunken guests carried them off to their chambers. Instead, before departing the feast they each were required to down a brimming chalice of Dornish red while the rowdy onlookers cheered them on.

And thus, Jae was feeling more than a little light-headed as he stood in Arianne's moonlit rooms, struggling to remove his breeches and tunic. 

"I want to see you bare as your nameday when I return," the princess called from the balcony she'd disappeared to.

Jaehaerys was all too eager to comply. He had just finished stripping off his smallclothes when she parted the flowing curtains, and the sight of her then was enough to make a septon forsake his vows.

Arianne was illuminated by moonlight as she sauntered toward him, her jeweled tiara still glittering atop her mane. Beyond that, she wore only the teardrop earrings he had gifted her, rubies sparkling at their centers, and a serpentine gold bangle that wound around her upper arm. 

Put together, the value of her adornments likely exceeded the yearly income of most lords - but Jae would have nothing less for his princess.

He eyes roamed every inch of her hourglass form as she approached, her wide hips swaying seductively. She was graced with the body of a Lysene love goddess, and he intended to worship her accordingly. 

"Do you remember this room?" asked the princess, flashing a mischievous grin. "Now it is ours. As this palace will be, and all of Dorne along with it."

Her sultry voice and the naked ambition of her words were already making him hard. "I don't need Dorne," Jae replied, stepping closer to his bride. "Only its princess."

"Well you shall have both," she replied. "And as a scion of House Nymeros Martell, it falls to me to welcome you to your future home." 

She lowered herself to her knees on the rich Myrish carpet, smiling up at him as she tossed her wavy locks behind her shoulder. His member was already rigid, and it jumped in her hand as she started caressing its length.

Jae sucked in a breath as her tongue flicked out, claiming the pearly white bead that seeped from his tip. _If this is sinful_ , he thought to himself, _send me to all seven hells at once_.

The princess leaned her head forward, placing a sensual kiss on the end of his throbbing manhood. Her full lips advanced at a torturous pace before cresting the crown of his cockhead, Jae gasping in pleasure as she massaged his glans with her skillful tongue. 

She took his large, domed tip fully in her mouth, angling her face to show him the outline of his member bulging through her cheek. "Seven _hells_ ," he muttered - maybe a bride with some experience wasn't the worst thing. _Already thinking like a Dornishman._

Now Arianne began pleasuring him in earnest. Her big, dark eyes stared up at him as she sucked him, her hand stroking him to his base in concert with each bob of her head. Her plush lips were wrapped tightly around his girth, her deft tongue teasing at his weeping slit and the sensitive band of tissue connecting it to his shaft.

Her other hand also stayed busy, playing with his heavy stones before falling between her legs to flick furiously at her pearl. Jae was enthralled by the latter sight, the thought that servicing him brought his bride such arousal as well.

A selfish part of him wanted to chase his release, to send hot seed shooting down her throat - but he denied the temptation. He had other plans this night.

When Jae knew he could stand no more, he slipped a finger under her chin and guided her upward. Arianne took his hand in hers, leading him wordlessly to the canopied featherbed at the center of the room. 

They tumbled into bed together, her swollen lips upon his and her lush curves filling his hands. Both of them panted in need for one another, restless with the knowledge that their satisfaction was so near.

Jaehaerys sucked hard at her stiff brown nipple while his fingers toyed with her pearl, a combination that the princess seemed quite fond of. Before long his digits were soaked with her juices, and it became clear they were both ready for more.

He sat up and turned to face her, leaning back on his haunches above where she lay with her raven locks splayed beneath her. The princess gazed up at him hungrily, eyes trailing down to where his member pulsed only inches from her entrance.

"Are you _ready_ , princess?" he echoed her words from the altar with a grin as she spread her legs before him. He remained upright above her, struck by the need to watch himself enter his bride for the first time. 

"Claim me, Jaehaerys," she begged as he teased his tip against the glistening lips of her entrance. "Make me yours!" 

He lifted her thighs apart and leaned forward, watching in fascination as his swollen cockhead parted her pink folds and pushed its way within. He sank into her slowly, the princess groaning in pleasure as her inner walls stretched to accommodate his member. 

Jae began rocking his hips forward, his mind blank to anything but the sensation of her around him, the feeling of each ridge and fold of her cunt as he plunged repeatedly to its depths.

The princess moaned beneath him, her breasts bouncing hypnotically with the impact of each thrust. She slipped an arm under her heaving teats, gripping them absentmindedly as she rolled her hips against him.

At last he lowered himself over her, resting his forearms astride her shoulders and seating himself fully in her cunt. 

Their coupling felt more intimate now as they lay chest-to-chest, her body an extension of his own. Ari clutched at the muscles of his arms possessively, digging her heels into his back as if urging him deeper inside her.

As Jae slipped a hand beneath her to squeeze at her supple arse, another idea struck him. The princess frowned as his cock slipped out from her entrance, still as hard as iron and coated in her nectar. 

Before she could question the interruption, Jae guided her onto her hands and knees as he'd once done with Valena. He was tempted to quickly mount her, but the sight of her gorgeous arse raised before him in offering inspired a different thought.

He gripped one of her tanned, fleshy cheeks in each hand, spreading them open and lowering his mouth to probe at the treasures within.

Jae slipped his tongue between the pretty pink lips of her cunt, eliciting a moan of surprise from the unsuspecting princess. After lavishing her folds for a few moments, curiosity got the better of him. Without a hint of warning, he licked across the strip of flesh above her sex, then flashed his tongue over the puckered hole beyond it.

"Jae!" Arianne giggled, sounding almost scandalized as she craned her neck to look back at him. But her laughter turned into something quite different as his tongue now set to work, tracing rapid circles around the dark ridges of her arsehole.

He wanted to give her something she'd never expect - _one last wedding gift_ \- and it appeared he had chosen it well. Her crinkled ring of skin proved incredibly sensitive, and the crevice it surround was enticingly dark and tight. 

"Ohhh _fuck_!" she exclaimed as he dipped the tip of his tongue into her arsehole, straining to extend it as far he could. _This_ , he decided, _was definitely a place he'd be returning to._

His tongue swirled relentlessly around her dusky entrance as the helpless princess mewled in pleasure, until at last he abated. Without allowing her a moment to recover, he aligned his still-hard cock to her dripping folds and plunged inside her once more.

Both of them groaned in unison at the relief of being joining together again at last.

The princess bent over before him was like a vision from some lustful fantasy. Her dark locks tumbled wildly down her back, her smooth amber skin now shining with sweat. Jae kneaded his hands into the large twin globes of her arse cheeks, marveling at their round perfection. 

He buried himself to the hilt within her before pulling back slowly, the grip of her cunt resisting his motion as if it desired to possess him. The thin pink membrane of her entrance clung tightly to his shaft as he retreated, seeking to suck him back in to its luscious embrace.

Arianne stole another glance back at him, giving Jae a view of her face. The golden tiara somehow remained on her brow, her jaw hanging slack and her pupils blown wide and dark. Taking in the sight of her well-fucked state drove him even more mad with desire.

Jae began fucking her thoroughly now, holding nothing back from his princess. His hips snapped forward in powerful thrusts, each smack of his pelvis against her cheeks sending ripples through her meaty arse.

"Oh _yes_ Jaehaerys!" Arianne cried, her use of his full name making him throb as he sensed her climax nearing. "Take me, give me your seed!"

Soon his cock was seized by her quivering cunt, her wet peak gushing around him. Jae let out a moan as his own finish coursed through him, Ari sighing with pleasure as he flooded her womb with his seed. _A good start, indeed._

* * *

They laid beside each other afterwards, catching their breaths. Jae strangely felt almost shy, as if it were some other man that had done those things with her. It was a primal side of himself that he'd rarely seen before - _though his bride didn't seem to mind._

Sharing one last cup of wine, the new couple relived a few moments from what had been the most memorable day of their lives. As they laughed together, Jae recalled his mother's advice. Marriage was indeed a lifelong journey, but they certainly knew each other better after tonight.

Before long they began drifting off, Jae feeling a sense of peace settle over him. Yes, his princess was cunning and unpredictable, and there was little doubt that their union would have its struggles. But just now, with her head resting upon him and her bare leg strewn across his waist, he couldn't help but feel that all was as it should be. 

* * *

Jaehaerys woke first the next morning, untangling himself from Arianne and stepping out onto her terrace to take in some air. The morning sun was still low on the horizon - but it was not _his_ sun, not any longer. He glanced back toward the bedroom where his new wife slept - his Dornish sun. For him, and for now, nothing could shine brighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's weird that Jon isn't a Stark. But it was always rumored that Ashara was his mother, and she's left as a 3rd wheel in so many fics; I decided to show her some love. 
> 
> This chapter has a happily-ever-after vibe, but that just reflects Jae's current state. My goal is for him to still resemble Jon, inside and out. He just hasn't faced nearly as much adversity to this point - but it's coming. 
> 
> We'll see things through a very different lens from Ari's POV next chapter, with more ambition, intrigue, and... Targaryen group sex? 
> 
> Kudos to the works of Avery_Fontaine, House_Blackfyre and Pandaspots for various inspiration. Hope you enjoyed, let me know your thoughts!


	2. A Family Affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skip to the end of this chapter to see visuals of the OCs and modified characters.

**Arianne**

As a young girl, Arianne Martell always had a vivid imagination. Far _too_ vivid in fact, according to Sunspear's frustrated maester. And yet even in her wildest fantasies, she'd never pictured herself here, in a place only a handful of living men had ever been - the sky.

The dark-scaled body of Jae’s dragon stretched beneath her, under a leather saddle only just large enough to house the two of them. Seated in front of her, Jaehaerys gripped a set of reins attached to the base of Darkwynd's horns - though how he actually managed to _steer_ the beast remained a mystery to her.

Arianne's arms clung tightly around her new husband's waist. They were both secured to the saddle by long silver chains, though she prayed to the gods that they'd never need to be put to use.

The dragon's leathery wings stretched nearly forty feet from tip to tip, the sound of rushing air like thunderclaps around them from the force of each powerful beat. Beyond the safe harbor of its hulking form, there was only empty air between them and the rugged lands far below. 

She wondered if they were nearing the Dornish Marches; the jagged peaks of the Red Mountains had begun thinning out below them, dots of green vegetation emerging among the rocky crags.

 _Does one ever get used to this?_ She knew Jaehaerys had been riding the beast since before he was old enough to notice girls. _I wonder if that makes Darkwynd his first love_ , she thought wryly. 

The dragon certainly seemed to see Arianne as a rival when Jae first introduced them. He'd brought her to the outskirts of Sunspear to meet the beast, only for it to snort aloofly in her direction before returning to its meal.

Thankfully Darkwynd appeared to have warmed to her since their wedding; it had sniffed at her approvingly that morning before they climbed on its back and embarked. _Curious, that._

"Jae!" she called into his ear, pointing down at a dark-walled keep rising up below them. "What castle is that?" She knew he'd taken this same route in reverse a few weeks prior when he journeyed south for their wedding.

"Blackhaven," he shouted in reply. "We're almost home."

So her instinct was correct - they no longer flew above Dorne. For hundreds of years, the Dondarrion castle below them had held the Stormlands against Dornish incursions. Now, it was just another contour in the landscape as they soared overhead. 

Ari enjoyed the sight of her husband looking back at her, violet eyes shining and his dark curls gusting in the wind. It was still hard to believe at times, that he was hers. She'd always imagined herself with someone dark and dangerous, a deadly rogue or raider that would claim her as his prize. 

Jaehaerys was not that man, but she was no longer the girl that lusted for him. Instead, her husband was honest and loyal, stubbornly protective of the people he cared for. He could even be funny on occasion, though the bards would never sing songs about his wit. His _looks_ , on the other hand... well, one could do far worse than the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Ashara Dayne.

Such thoughts about her handsome prince inspired a rather sinful notion. Arianne found herself wondering if anyone had ever been bold or mad enough to attempt _indecent acts_ while on dragonback.

She envisioned herself bent over on all fours, gripping at the saddle as Jae hiked her skirts around her waist. In her mind's eye, she saw him pounding into her with each beat of the dragon's wings, treating the skies as if they were their private chambers - which in a way, they were. 

Arianne gripped at the hard ripples of Jae's stomach a little tighter than necessary, feeling her thighs begin to moisten as the fantasy took hold. _An active imagination, indeed._

She felt almost dizzy, not just from the height but from the sense of power that coursed through her as she rode through the clouds atop this destructive force. The feeling was intoxicating - it was no wonder the occasional Targaryen lost himself to its pull.

 _What would my ancestors think?_ Arianne chided herself. They had stopped at nothing to resist their would-be conquerors, no sacrifice deemed too large to maintain the independence of Dorne. Now here she was, proud daughter of Nymeria, clinging to the back of a dragon prince as they left her homeland behind. 

_At least I'm not the first,_ she consoled herself. After all, her grandmother's grandmother had been a Targaryen, wife to Prince Maron Martell. And although they traveled north, one day Sunspear would again be her home. Her eldest child would hold it after her, and bear the name Martell. _Unless..._

Her husband had never once mentioned it, the fact that he remained second in line for the Iron Throne. To Jae, it seemed fixed in stone that Aegon would sit upon the royal seat, and that his own future lay elsewhere.

But Arianne was schooled in politics and intrigue, having learned at the knee of the Red Viper. She enjoyed cyvasse, but she was born to play a much larger game - the game of thrones.

Let Jaehaerys act as the chivalrous prince, steadfast in thought and deed. She would tend to the shadows, sniffing out threats and opportunities that lurked there while he stayed focused on the light.

It was true that Lady Margaery's womb had already quickened, but there was no guarantee that the babe would survive childhood - or be a son. And until a male child was born of Aegon's line, Jaehaerys was a heartbeat away from one day becoming king. 

_Queen Arianne Targaryen_. She felt her nipples grow stiff against Jae's muscled back at the thought, before shaking her head to clear it. In the fortnight since her wedding, she'd found herself pondering the royal succession more than she cared to admit. _What has gotten into me?_

All she'd ever wanted was to feel secure in her birthright, to know for certain that Sunspear would one day be hers. And now she had her desire - her claim was unassailable with the might of the Iron Throne behind her.

Quentyn would marry Spotted Sylva, bless her - his children would be Santagars. Arianne's would be half Targaryen, half Martell, with a splash of Dayne blood for good measure.

Yet rather than bask in the glow of her fulfilled ambitions, she already caught herself dreaming of more. Power was indeed a dangerous elixir, one she must be careful not to over-consume.

Arianne thought of the children's tale about the boy who built his own set of wings, only to fall to the earth after flying too close to the sun. _Doesn't seem so far-fetched at the moment_ , she thought wryly. 

Her world was truly wider now, not just because of where she currently sat, but because of the family she'd married into. House Targaryen was different than any other, in ways even her imagination couldn't have dreamt up. As Darkwynd's huge shadow passed over a mountain stream flowing beneath them, she found herself recalling the night she'd been truly initiated into the house of the dragon...

**1 Week Prior**

It had begun with an innocent invitation from Lady Margaery, asking Arianne if she'd be so kind as to give her a tour of the palace gardens that afternoon. In the days since their wedding, most of the guests had trickled out of Sunspear to return to their homes, but the royal family still remained. 

Jae was the last of Rhaegar's children to be wed, and soon they would all go off to their separate corners of the realm. Prince Doran insisted that before they depart, his new in-laws spend another few days together as his honored guests, relaxing and enjoying the many comforts Dorne's capital had to offer. 

And so it was that Arianne found herself walking beside Lady Margaery, wondering to what pleasure she owed this intimate encounter with her new good-sister. 

"It's very kind of you and your and family, hosting us for so long," the Tyrell girl smiled, taking in the sights around them. "And I'm so grateful to see more of Sunspear - the grounds are remarkable, truly unique."

Sunspear's gardens were situated directly east of the great domed Tower of the Sun, where Ari's wedding had taken place. The tower's broad shadow provided relief from the desert sun during afternoon strolls, as did the large, terraced fountain bubbling at the center of the grove. 

"You flatter me, my lady," Arianne replied demurely, gazing at up at the leafy palms and shorter trees bearing figs and bright lemons. "My home does have its charms, but when it comes to natural beauty I've heard no castle in the world can compare with your Highgarden."

The princess was more than fluent in the language of highborn prattle, having spent years as hostess to Sunspear's distinguished guests while her father brooded at the Water Gardens. 

"They say the rose is the vainest of flowers," Margaery grinned, "pricking anyone whom it deems unworthy of its touch. My grandmother says that's true of Highgarden as well - 'too pretty to be bloody useful', as she charmingly puts it."

 _Interesting,_ Arianne thought. _She makes a show of lowering her guard, as a means of lowering mine._

She snuck another glance at her companion. The Tyrell girl was certainly attractive, with her heart-shaped face and wavy chestnut hair that flowed down her back from an elegant high braid. She was less full-figured than Arianne, though her turquoise gown clung tightly enough to suggest a rear that was impressively round and pert.

"Your grandmother sounds like a formidable woman."

"Oh, I assure you she is," Margaery chuckled. "The Queen of Thorns, they call her - a reference to her barbed tongue. She's been instructing me in the ways a woman can carve out influence in this world since before I could walk."

 _No surprise there._ The poise, the charm, the calculation beneath - this was clearly a woman who'd been trained to be far more than a pretty face. 

"I envy you that," Arianne replied. _I can throw her a scrap of meat in return, so long as it's not too juicy._ "I was raised mostly by my father, who was less... generous with his wisdom. Much of what I learned came from my uncle Oberyn, not all of which were the _good kinds_ of lessons." She flashed her companion a knowing grin, which Margaery returned in kind.

"And yet here you are, the future ruler of your homeland," said Margaery wistfully. "I find it quite wonderful, that Dorne's daughters can inherit. Women deserve to lead - we think with our heads, while our men just charge in with their swords."

"Or anything hard and pointy," added Arianne with a smirk. 

Mareary let out a peal of laughter, clutching at her arm in a familiar way as they circled the outer hedges.

"At least you'll be able to raise your son to be one of the better ones." Arianne nodded at the gentle curve of Margaery's growing belly. 

"One can hope," the Tyrell girl replied, sighing in feigned exasperation. "And if Aegon has his way, Myrcaella and I will have a whole brood clutching at our skirts before long."

"Tell me," Ari leaned in conspiratorially, seizing the chance to probe. "What is it like, having both a husband _and_ a wife? It seems like an arrangement that we Dornish would dream up."

Margaery's girlish laughter rang out like a warm melody. "It _was_ a little strange, at first," she said, lowering her voice. "But the strangest part is how quickly I've grown accustomed to it. Myrcaella is a sweet girl, and well, the Targaryens are unique from the rest of us - or so the septons say." 

_Ah yes, the Faith's Doctrine of Exceptionalism._ How convenient, that the only men whom the gods allowed to fuck their sisters and take two wives happened to also command fire-breathing dragons.

"Plus," Margaery added, smiling coyly, "it opens up so _many_ possibilities, when there are three of you." 

"That, I do not doubt," said Arianne, arching an eyebrow. There was far more to this story, she was certain of it. The era of dual queens may have lessened the ills of inbreeding, but it led to new conflicts in turn. _After all, only one woman's son would be king._

A war of the wombs had begun the moment the three of them wed. Margaery was in the lead for now, but her victory was far from assured - especially given that it was lions she tangled with.

They reached the garden's central fountain, sitting beside one another on the wide stone ledge and enjoying the cool mist on their skin.

"I like you, princess," Margaery said, squeezing Ari's hand as she flashed her perfect, dimpled smile. "We are family now, but I also want us to be friends - _good_ friends."

 _Of course you do._ The wheels of Arianne's mind were turning quickly now. 

Margaery had everything to gain from her friendship. She needed allies in the royal family, and Cersei's son Aemon would always be in Myrcaella's camp. That was even more concerning given the ties he'd gained with his marriage to Sansa Arryn.

Princess Rhaenys would soon return to Winterfell, whose lords tended to avoid southron affairs - making her a smaller piece on the gameboard.

So that left Jae - _and his new bride of course_. As Aegon's only full brother and the future Princess of Dorne, their support would be a significant boon to Margaery's position. 

"I feel the same way," Arianne smiled, revealing nothing of her mind's inner workings. "It's a pity that you'll all be leaving so soon. We must strive to make every moment count."

"Yes, we must," her companion replied, suddenly struck by a thought. "To that end, this talk of Targaryen _peculiarities_ reminds me of something. Aegon once told me of a certain tradition, passed down from old Valyria and still taken up by many of his ancestors."

 _Well this sounds intriguing._ The two of them now spoke in quieter tones, wary of unfriendly ears. 

"When a new generation of the royal family comes of age and weds," continued Margaery, "they gather together in one large chamber and _celebrate_ their unions as one."

Now Arianne's interest was truly piqued. "You mean celebrate, as in..."

"Yes," Margaery replied, eyes darting furtively. "All of us coupling, openly and in unison. Not... _intermingling_ , mind you. That would have far too many complications." 

"Mmm," Arianne nodded, her thoughts racing. The notion was scandalous, even to her - let alone coming from the prim and proper Margaery. "And what is the purpose of this ritual? Some sort of tribute to the old Valyrian gods?"

"Probably, in ancient times," said Margaery, eyes sparkling with mischief. "But the Targaryens use it as a means of binding the new marriages to one another, ensuring peace and prosperity for the future leaders of the house."

"After all," she grinned. "Once we've all seen each other so _unguarded_ , how could we not feel closer together?"

As wild as the suggestion was, Ari now began to see Margaery's strategy unveil itself. She was carrying the child of the crown prince - his _only_ child, thus far at least. Among everyone in the younger Targaryens' orbit, she had the strongest incentive to preach for unity.

Margaery had already climbed the ladder, just as her grandmother taught her to. _Now she needs to make sure no one pulls it out from under her._

"My lady, I believe Dorne has begun to rub off on you," Arianne said after a pause, flashing her good-sister a devious grin. 

In truth, the princess was far from convinced that a night of shared debauchery would lead to greater harmony within the royal house. 

But Arianne could envision other insights and advantages to be gained. _And besides,_ _no true Dornishwoman could pass up an opportunity like this._

* * *

Their husbands certainly hadn't needed much convincing, though Jae mounted a token resistance at first.

"Egg is stretching the truth, as usual," he'd declared to Arianne when she relayed the idea. "That 'tradition' hasn't been practiced since the time of King Daeron." 

Daeron the Good, whose wife was a Martell if Ari remembered her lessons correctly. _I knew my people must've had a hand in anything this depraved._

"What's the matter, husband?" she'd pouted at him. "You don't want to show me off to your brothers? To drive them _mad_ with envy at how well we fuck?"

His eyes grew dark with lust at her words, and the debate was permanently suspended. 

It was easy enough get her father's permission for a one-night sojourn to the Water Gardens, though Prince Doran had raised an eyebrow before giving his consent. _His instincts are good, I'll give him that._

King Rhaegar thankfully opted to remain behind, absorbed in trade discussions with her father's council. Cersei abstained as well, having no interest in spending half a day crossing sand dunes on horseback. It was a stroke of luck that Queen Ashara felt under the weather - though her presence would have made for an _interesting wrinkle_ indeed. 

They set off with a small escort of guards and attendants, completing the three-league journey as the sun began dipping in the western sky. 

The royal party consisted of Jae and his four siblings, their young aunt and uncle, and each of their spouses - except Rhaenys' husband, who was a half a world away in Winterfell. Each of them knew the true purpose for this excursion, and Arianne felt a palpable anticipation rising among them as they reached their destination. 

There was just enough daylight left for Arianne to lead a tour of the famous Martell retreat. The gardens were built as a gift to welcome her Targaryen ancestor to Dorne, making them a poetic choice for the night's events - though Ari was more focused on eluding the prying eyes of Sunspear's court.

Margaery and Sansa cooed in admiration of the seaside villa, complimenting the pink marbled courtyard and elegant archways draped with flowered vines. Meanwhile, Steffon Baratheon made straight for the frolicking children, scooping one awestruck lad up into his burly arms and tossing him gleefully into the pool.

Arianne showed each of the royal couples to their private quarters, where they bathed and changed out of their riding clothes. Once they'd reconvened, she arranged for a sumptuous feast to be held on the outdoor terrace. The serving women ensured their cups never went dry, per her special instruction. _Inhibitions are not our friends, not tonight._

The hour began to grow late when the last of their plates were cleared away. Ari lead the group inside the main villa, to a spacious sitting room she'd had furnished with a number of cushioned daybeds arrayed in a large circle. _That must’ve earned a few raised eyebrows from the household staff_ , she chuckled to herself. 

Once they were situated, Arianne called for one last round of Dornish strongwine to be poured before dismissing the servants for the night. _The time has finally come._

* * *

Now that royals were alone, they could at last speak openly of what lay in store. As they sipped at the potent wine and waited for something to happen, Ari found herself in conversation with two of her husband's favorite relations. 

The dark-haired Rhaenys was the spitting image of her mother, with a haunting beauty offset only by her boisterous manner. She was wrapped in form-fitting silks in Tagaryen colors, which many of them wore tonight. Arianne herself was clad in a pitch black gown trimmed with scarlet lace, a nod to her status as the newly named Princess of Summerhall. 

"Dany," asked Princess Rhaenys, eyeing her aunt's swollen belly. "Have you realized that our babes will be cousins on both sides?" It was true - the women not only shared their Tagaryen blood, but their husbands were also closely related through House Stark.

"Maybe they could be more than that, if Daenerys has a little girl," Arianne grinned, looking between the two. 

Dany was half a head shorter than her niece, her petite frame strained by her heavily pregnant state. With her innocent manner and pure Valyrian looks, the future Lady of Storm's End was like a vision from the pages of a storybook. 

"I like the way you think!" laughed Rhaenys, increasingly in her cups. "We've finally run out of weddings to attend, but it’s never too early to start planning the next round."

"Well, Steffon swears that I carry a son," the silver-haired beauty smiled. "But isn't that what every father thinks?" 

Arianne glanced over to the hulking Baratheon heir, currently engaged with Aegon in a spirited debate. _Surely they've hit on a fascinating topic, like who can down the most mead in one go._

"What about you, Arianne?" said Rhaenys, turning to her new good-sister. "After weddings come babies. Has our Jaehaerys proven as _dutiful_ in bed as he is out of it?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Arianne replied coyly. She searched for her husband, finding him locked in an animated discussion with Prince Viserys and his wife Elaena. _Learning_ _the hidden secrets of Summerhall, perhaps._

King Rhaegar's younger brother was a wild card among the royal family, as far as Arianne could tell. He'd been away at Summerhall for the latter years of Jaehaerys' youth, before the death of his wife's father made her the new Lady of Driftmark. From the little Jae had shared, the man could be impulsive and impetuous at times, but was fiercely loyal to his house.

Margaery and the Arryn girl were off chattering away near the curtained windows. It seemed to Arianne as if the doe-eyed Sansa had begun to look up to the older Tyrell, eyeing her reverently and hanging on to her every word.

And that left the two golden-haired siblings, who exchanged quiet words in the opposite corner of the room. Arianne would've thought them twins, had she not known Aemon was older by a year. 

They both clearly shared features with their Lannister mother, from their high cheekbones to their pouty lips that seemed permanently curled in a haughty expression. 

Arianne found Mycaella to be rather intriguing, though she knew Jae and his half-sister weren't particularly close. At first the girl seemed shy and demure, but she carried a quiet confidence underneath - and when she did speak, it was often a clever observation or a sly remark. 

Prince Aemon was taller than either of his brothers, broader of shoulder and more thickly muscled. Ari had interacted with him only a little - he was friendly enough, but she sensed a darker edge lurking beneath his narrowed gaze. _Like_ _Darkstar._ _The sort of man I thought I wanted, before I met Jae._

"Ahem!" Arianne's musings were interrupted by the crown prince clearing his throat as he strode to the center of the room.

Jae's older brother was a bit of a grandstander for Ari’s taste. But if someone must insist on having on all eyes upon them, it may as well be a man as easy to look upon as Aegon. With his strong jaw, bright violet eyes and silvery locks that tumbled to his shoulders, he certainly looked the part of the future king. 

"I think everyone knows what brought us here tonight," Aegon said. "And we all give our thanks to the Dornish princess who so _discretely_ made the arrangements," he winked at Arianne. _He has charm to spare, I can't deny that._

"We are the future of this kingdom, tasked with leading it to even more prosperity than our fathers have. For us to achieve that, we must _trust_ in one another, fully and completely. And to help build that trust, our ancestors have a tradition - one that we're about to continue."

"We're going to put your forefathers to shame!" bellowed Steffon, laughter echoing in response. 

"Now now, it's not a competition," Aegon chided with a grin. "But I _will_ be disappointed if my wives and I leave without learning something new tonight." 

"Here, here!" called Lady Elaena, everyone eyeing each other in anticipation. 

Aegon picked up his goblet and raised it to eye level. "And now let us bond ourselves to one another. A toast! To brothers and sisters, to aunts and uncles, to husbands and wives. And most importantly, to the realm - and to our future!" 

"Now," added Viserys, raising his own cup, "let us mate like only dragons can!"

A loud chorus of cheers rang out, and everyone sought out their partners. Arianne spotted Jae walking toward her, his eyes boring hungrily into hers. _Time to make our presence felt._

* * *

Arianne slipped her gown off slowly, letting Jae watch from his perch on the cushioned platform beneath her. The other couples were disrobing as well, the room echoing with the sounds of drunken giggles and buckles being undone.

And yet despite the amount of bared flesh now surrounding them, her husband's gaze stayed locked on her.

"Let's give them a show, Jaehaerys," she purred at him, flashing a seductive grin. 

Jae smiled back at her, eyes gleaming in the firelight. "As the hosts of the evening, it would only be right."

She looked down at her naked husband, enjoying her view as much as he did his. Jaehaerys' frame may not have been as large as his brother's, but his body was hard with muscle from a youth spent in the training yard. She'd seen him fight and she'd felt him fuck - he was already elite at the former, and his potential in the latter was as high as the clouds. 

All around them, the other royals were all now in advanced states of undress, letting her take stock of the _equipment_ wielded by Jae's brothers. 

Aemon's manhood looked impressively thick and veiny as Sansa began tugging at it with both hands; Aegon's appeared to be the longest by a hair, but was narrower than his brothers. 

Arianne concluded with satisfaction that her husband's cock was best. Jae had just the right combination of length and girth, with a natural upward curve along his shaft that made it feel so _sweet_ against her cunt. His bulging head always looked as if it were begging to be licked, and his large stones were laden with seed meant for her and her alone. 

Now fully bare, Arianne climbed atop the reclining Jaehaerys, lowering her mouth to his to taste the rich wine on his tongue. His hands began roaming eagerly over her form, gripping at her curves possessively.

After dueling with his tongue for a few moments, Arianne inched further forward so that her breasts hung enticingly above him. She'd been pudgy and flat-chested as a younger girl, begging the gods to make her sprout into a woman. Now, her teats were large enough to be cumbersome at times - but at moments like this, she thanked them for answering her prayers. 

"Lick them all over, Jae," she whispered as he nestled his head between them. "I've something new for us to try."

Her husband needed no further encouragement. He quickly set to work, bathing every inch of her chest with his tongue until her bronze skin glistened in the candlelight. Arianne rubbed her wet core against the ridges of his abdomen, sneaking a glance down at him.

It was still rather surreal, the sight of a purple-eyed Targaryen prince beneath her, suckling at her nipples in worship. _The gods are good, indeed._

From her perch atop Jaehaerys, Arianne chanced a peek at the couch opposite theirs, where the crown prince was already quite busy. _The perils of two wives to please._

Aegon lay flat on his back, with a naked Myrcaella straddling his face. The girl had a soft and feminine beauty, with creamy skin, good hips, and a round bottom that bounced appealingly as she rocked her cunt against her brother's waiting tongue.

The honey-colored braid flowing down Myrcaella's back reminded Arianne of Tyene. _My cousin will never forgive me for excluding her from this romp._

Not to be forgotton, Lady Margaery was bent over below them with her own perfect rear on display. The Tyrell girl had an arse shaped like a fresh-plucked peach - the sort you could bounce a silver stag off of. 

Arianne raised an eyebrow as Margaery relaxed her jaw around Aegon's cock, then seemed to swallow its head down into the tight passage of her throat. 

She held him there for a moment before releasing, sucking in a few breaths before repeating the motion.

It was a nice trick, one likely made possible by Aegon's narrower cock. If Arianne were to try taking Jae's fat tip down her throat, she'd be liable to choke to death. _And what a way to go._

And yet based on the primal noises Aegon was making, it seemed Margaery's efforts were having the desired effect. 

The Tyrells were always among the most loyal of Targaryen vassals, having owed their paramountship to the Conqueror's favor. _So it's only fitting,_ Arianne supposed, _to see the Rose of Highgarden sucking the dragon prince from root to stem._

With her chest now sufficiently slick, Ari repositioned herself on her knees beside the bed. Jae admired his handiwork before raising his eyes to meet hers. He was clearly intrigued, shifting himself so that his legs draped off the edge of the cushioned surface, his hard cock now standing at attention before her.

She seized his member in hand and pointed it toward the ceiling, then trailed a path with her tongue from the bottom of his heavy sac all the way up to his throbbing tip. She locked eyes with Jaehaerys as he rested back on his elbows above her, flashing him her most innocent smile. Jae stared back at her, speechless, his pupils blown wide with lust. 

The princess loved putting her honorable husband so fully under her spell. She maintained his gaze while licking up and down his rigid length, until every inch of him was wet from her ministrations. Then she took his swollen head into her mouth and gave it a loving suck, trailing spit down his shaft before releasing him with an audible 'pop'. 

Now, at last, they were ready for the _endeavor_ she had in mind. Arianne inched her way forward on the carpet, holding her shoulders back so that her chest pushed outward toward Jae's waiting cock. 

She took him in hand and used his weeping cockhead to trace circles around her nipples, feeling her core pulse each time it brushed across her stiffened peaks. Even without looking, she could feel the eyes of others in the room upon her. _Good, let them stare. Let the ladies doubt themselves, and the men see what they're missing_.

Ari took her breasts in each hand and leaned forward until his manhood rested in the valley between them, then pressed her mounds together so they engulfed his length. It was not an easy task for a man of his girth, her bosom proving only just large enough to contain him. 

Jaeahaerys let out a grunt of pleasure as she began to work her teats around him, kneading them together as she rocked up and down on her knees. His cock wept a clear fluid that smeared across her skin, adding to their previous lubrication to create a slick, tight channel between her mounds. 

He began rolling his hips in time with her motions, now well and truly fucking her in this scandalous new way. Arianne soon found herself panting from her efforts, looking down at the sight of her golden-brown melons surrounding his pale cock. _My suns and his spear,_ she laughed to herself. _I'll never look at our sigil the same way._

"Bloody hells, Jae," Steffon called from nearby. "I always knew you'd marry well!"

Arianne glanced in the muscled lordling's direction, noting that he was faring just fine himself. The Baratheon's thick cock was currently being lavished by the mouth of his silver-haired wife, Daenerys’ cheeks fully hollowed as she ardently sucked her husband.

She was amazed at Dany's level of focus, given what was occurring between her own legs. They'd all wondered how Rhaenys planned to make her mark on the festivities, and here the raven-haired princess was, shamelessly lapping at the cunt of her pregnant aunt. 

The naked Rhaenys was a sight to behold, her body lithe and toned with long pale legs that glowed in the firelight. Not an ounce of her slender form was wasted - one could've never guessed that she herself had given birth just a year prior.

Arianne was reminded of Rhaenys' visit to Sunspear during the year she spent fostering at Starfall. At the time, she'd seemed quite friendly with her mother's young sister Allyria Dayne. Perhaps closer than your typical aunt and niece, though Arianne could never be sure - _until now, that as._

She wondered what Rhaenys' northern husband would think if he saw his wife's current state. _Though if Rodrick Stark is half as wild as his father Lord Brandon is said to be, he may not bat an eye._

By this point the 'ceremony' was well under way, the chamber filling with more moaning and grunts than a Lysene whorehouse. Jaehaerys remained quite... _preoccupied_ by her attentions, giving Ari a moment to survey the rest of the room.

Myrcaella and Margaery appeared to have swapped their positions. It was the Tyrell who now sat astride their husband's face, while Myrcaella took the first turn riding on his cock. _It's only fair_ _that the prince's sister have the first chance at his seed, since it's already taken root in her rival._ Ari could only imagine the pressure Queen Cersei must be putting on her daughter to conceive an heir of her own.

Prince Viserys and his wife were also set up nearby, and certainly seemed to be enjoying themselves. Lady Eleana was a strapping woman, built as if she'd spent half her life climbing the rigging of ships. _Which she very well might have._ Her breasts were large enough to rival Arianne's, though childbirth likely helped - she and Viserys had a two year old daughter left in the care of her grandmother on Driftmark. 

Lady Velaryon had procured a flagon of Arbor gold and was pouring it onto her chest, sending rivulets streaming down her ample teats to be greated by her husband's tongue. _Just as well,_ Arianne smirked. _Save the good Dornish wine for the toasts._

Ari's gaze then shifted to check on Aemon and his recent bride. The young Lady Sansa was as pretty as a songbird, her thick auburn locks pairing well with those clear blue eyes. Yet she'd been hiding a surprisingly curved form beneath her modest gowns. Her high, full breasts were capped with bright pink nipples, and her hips flowed outward in an eye-catching manner. 

Currently, the golden prince was straddling Sansa's chest, holding her teats together in his large hands as his cock thrust rapidly between them. _L_ _ess pleasant for the lady than my approach_ , thought Arianne, though she did take note of how the Arryn girl's tongue flicked out to greet Aemon's cockhead at the apex of each thrust. _Mayhaps I can learn a thing or two to tonight after all._

Aegon had now succumbed to his two brides' attentions, having spent his first round of seed inside Myrcaella. He was enjoying a much deserved respite, while Margaery claimed his white essence with her tongue as it oozed from her sister-wife's cunt. _Hmm, licking her rival clean - an ulterior motive there?_ From what Arianne had observed of the ambitious Tyrell, it couldn't be ruled out. 

Ari at least turned her focus back to her husband, who looked to be on the verge of coating her teats with his own white spend. "Not just yet, Jae," she murmured, releasing him from between her mounds. "You won't put a babe in me that way."

"True enough," Jae grunted, biting his lip and pinching the base of his cock in restraint. Arianne climbed to her feet and joined him on the daybed, intent on finally claiming some real pleasure of her own. 

She pushed at Jaehaerys' chest so that he sank back into the cushions, then climbed atop him, turning so that she faced out toward the rest of the room. _Always important to see and be seen._

His muscled thighs were splayed out to either side, leaving her space to kneel between them, reaching behind her to grasp his manhood and line it up with her core. Jae began massaging the flesh of her arse, his strong grip quite satisfying after the hours she'd spent on horseback that afternoon. 

They both then moaned in unison as she slowly sank down onto his cock. She loved the sensation of him stretching her, the feeling of being so _deliciously_ full. 

Arianne arched her back downward, shifting her weight from her forearms to her rear with each thrust of her hips. The curve of Jaehaerys' shaft made him perfect for this position, angling so deep within her that his cockhead kissed against the tip of her womb.

She may not hail from Casterly Rock, but Ari had never felt like more of a lioness. _I'm claiming him as my own, as all his family looks on._ Her head was held high, her arms framing her breasts enticingly as they hung beneath her. She sent a quick glance toward Cersei's eldest, catching him staring at her bouncing teats as he pounded into Sansa from behind. 

Aegon meanwhile had been called back into duty - it was now Lady Tyrell's turn upon his cock. Margaery bucked her hips confidently atop her prince as she gazed back at Arianne, her lips curled into a smirk. _Challenge accepted,_ Arianne replied with a nod.

A power struggle soon took hold between the two of them, the age old rivalry between Dorne and the Reach contested right here in this room. Arianne felt her cunt pulsing at the thought: two women engaged in a battle for dominance as they took their pleasure of the men beneath them, men who happened to be first and second in line for the Iron Throne. 

Rhaenys had taken notice and appeared enthralled by the sight, fingering herself at a frenzied pace as her gaze flicked between the two couples. 

Sansa too was watching transfixed, even as she was being mounted by her own husband. Her sky blue eyes were glazed over with pleasure and excitement, drinking in the sights around her as if she couldn't believe she were so lucky to be a part of it. 

The Arryn girl was a bit naive and sheltered, but she and Aemon were poised to be a force of their own in the years to come. Sansa was one of only two children of Lord Elbert, and was high in the succession of Riverun through her mother Lady Catelyn. So while Aemon already held Harrenhal, they could well rule the Riverlands or the Vale one day if Sansa's brother or uncle died without heirs.

Far more likely, however was that they'd wind up with Casterly Rock, since it was widely believed that Lord Tywin would prevent his lands from passing to his dwarf son. If Tyrion were to be pushed aside, that left Aemon as heir to the Westerlands through his mother. 

Unless the old lion decided that the best chance for someone of his blood to sit the Iron Throne was through Aemon, rather than Myrcaella. _If that ever came to pass,_ Arianne thought warily, _the realm would surely bleed._

The remaining two couples seemed quite indifferent to her political machinations as well as her duel with Margaery. Daenerys and Steffon were spooning sweetly, his hand resting protectively on her swollen belly as his cock plunged slowly into her depths. 

Elaena meanwhile was bouncing in her husband's lap, her hands caressing Viserys' silvery mane as he sucked tenderly at her peach-colored nipples. Having sex and making love were two different things, and Lord and Lady of Driftmark were clearly engaged in the latter. _Jae and I will get there_ , thought Ari. _But first we have other ends to achieve._

Her gaze turned once more to Margaery, who continued to put on a show. Her graceful hips were gliding in a circular motion as she slid up and down on her husband's cock, creating an effect that Aegon greatly enjoyed. 

"You lads seeing this?" the crown prince crowed from his prone position beneath her. _Leave it to the would-be queen to find a way to make even fucking look regal._

Arianne's eyes narrowed, determined to meet this new challenge. She leaned forward onto her elbows, gyrating her hips at so rapid a pace that she could hear her arse cheeks smacking together lewdly. "Fucking _gods_ ," Jae growled behind her - and that was all the validation she needed. 

Ari could tell he wouldn't last much longer, but she was distracted then by series of grunts coming from the crown prince. She saw Margaery break into a satisfied smile, Aegon's seed now trickling from her entrance back down to his throbbing shaft.

 _So you think you've beaten me, because Aegon came first? How cute._ Arianne took once last glance around the room, realizing that the crown prince wasn't the only one to have finished. Dany's pale inner thighs had been rendered a sticky mess, and Sansa looked to be licking her lips clean of Aemon's thick seed. 

_All eyes on us then,_ Ari thought victoriously. She held nothing back now, thrusting hard against Jaehaerys' thighs and flexing her cunt around his length. It wasn't long before she felt him erupt within her, flooding her womb with ropes of his creamy essence. 

Arianne adored the feeling of him finishing inside her, so much so that it sent her over the edge. Her field of vision suddenly went dark as wave after wave of pleasure uncoiled from her core. 

_That's how you end it,_ she thought as her senses returned, revealing Margaery eyeing her appraisingly. _It's not about subduing your husband, bending him to your will - it's about working together to get both of you what you need._

She turned to look back at Jaehaerys where he lay panting beneath her. Jae likely had no idea of the mental cyvasse she was playing, the stakes she attached to this evening and the message she'd wanted to send. 

"Did we win?" he whispered, eyes dancing with mirth at the look of surprise on her face. _This one knows more than he lets on,_ she thought with a chuckle. _And thank the gods for that._

* * *

Arianne's reverie was interrupted as Darkwynd banked around a thick cloud, bringing her thoughts back into the current moment. _Only I could be caught reliving lewd memories while soaring atop a dragon._

As she took in the landscape beneath them, it was clear that they'd now reached the northern foothills of the Red Mountains, meaning their destination grew near. 

Only a week had passed since their fateful romp at the Water Gardens. Their royal guests had departed soon after, either by sea or by dragon, saying goodbyes in which no mention of their frolic was made. 

Had it brought them all closer together, as Margaery supposedly wished? It didn't seem likely, not with so many competing interests set to play out in the coming years. But Arianne found the experience to be fruitful nonetheless.

She had learned much and more of her new family that night, their wants and ambitions, their weaknesses and strengths. It was knowledge that a clever ruler could put to use one day, if the opportunity arose. But more importantly, she had Jae had proven that they _belonged_ , a force to be reckoned with amid the den of dragons. 

Jaehaerys suddenly pointed toward the horizon, where a series of pale gray towers emerged from the twilight mist. _Summerhall._ The palace was small compared to Sunspear, but she had to admit it looked rather beautiful - _for the Stormlands, that is._

As the dragon began its descent toward the castle, Arianne spared one last glance behind them, toward her past and future home. She would return to Dorne to rule one day, but this was a time to embrace the present. The pieces were set, but there were many moves to be made, pitfalls to avoid and advantages to be pressed. _Let the game begin._

**Myrcaella Targaryen Aegon Targaryen**

**Aemon Targaryen Sansa Arryn**

**Steffon Baratheon Eleana Velaryon**

**Rhaenys Targaryen Jaehaerys Targaryen**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so was the smut gratuitous? Definitely. But do you have a better feel for the characters now? I hope so - I certainly do. 
> 
> For those who have seen Westworld, I found myself infusing Arianne with some Maeve energy. Westerosworld, anyone?
> 
> Future chapters will be more plot, less smut, and time will start hopping forward. Thanks for reading, please let me know what you thought!


End file.
